


[Podfic] Needs Must

by RsCreighton



Series: Amplificathon, 2015 [15]
Category: Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Robots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 15:11:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3574313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The invasion of giant space robots comes as something of a surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Needs Must

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Needs Must](https://archiveofourown.org/works/161061) by [entanglednow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow). 



> Thanks to entanglednow for having BP!! <3

Needs Must

By: Entanglednow

1:41

[MP3](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Amplificathon/%5bDr%20Horrible%5d%20Needs%20Must.mp3)

 

Streaming:

 


End file.
